


The Dream Eater

by MommaVanillaBear



Series: Fairy Tale Themed Works [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dream Eater Bill, M/M, Sleepless Dipper, dream eater au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: On a sleepless night Dipper sits in bed, wracked with nightmares.That is until a demon disguised as a gentleman comes to his window, offering him sweet dreams- for a price.A price he will take later on.*May write a smut scene later*





	1. Chapter 1

No one knew where he came from, only that he was a devil in disguise, with pointed ears and silver tongue, he could charm any poor soul with the sweet words that came from his lips. With silent footsteps and gentle hands, he soothed his victim, giving them bliss, giving them dreams sweet as be, yet when the time came for him to leave, he left only shadows and sleepless night. 

He’s a dream eater, as charming as a prince, yet make a deal with him and you would surely drown.

 

Young Dipper Pines lost track of how many nightmares he had awaken from, far too many to count, each night nearly the same, waking up with a cold sweat, his bed sheets tangled about him from his tossing and turning. Each night it took longer to fall asleep than the last. He never fully knew what he dreamt, only that he was drowning in a sea of shadows, crying loudly for someone to save him. Yet no one ever came. 

Sitting up in his bed the young teen wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging them to his chest, his eyes closed tightly to will the fear that creeped through him to go away. Sleeping in his own room Dipper had no sister to talk to, no one he could sneak into bed with and hold- his twin sister had her own room and he his. Counting back from a hundred to quell his fears Dipper never saw the shadow that fell across the moon lit patch in his room- never heard the soft tapping at the window until the glass was moved up, the window opening with a creak. 

Turning to the window Dipper stared in terror at a man leaning through his window- tanned skin with pointed ears and eye the color of gold. With a white gloved hand the man- no, the demon motioned for Dipper to come over, a request Dipper found himself unable to deny, his body moving of its own accord, heading over to the window, his brown eyes widening at the sight. 

The demons’ hair was a light butter blonde, falling over one side of his face, a bit messy in the back as if someone had been running their fingers through it. His clothes that of someone having been to a funeral- a form fitting black suite with the black jacket open to show a gold vest, a long white cane at his side. With the window opened further the demon slipped in, clearly taller than Dipper, his tanned lips in a whisper of a smile.

“Such a sweet little thing, having nightmares on such a beautiful night,” the demon cooed, leaning lightly on his cane, leaning over Dipper once the boy sat on his bed, watching the other closely, unable to stop his cheeks from blushing. “Such a sweet thing shouldn’t have such nasty dreams- but I, I can make those nasty dreams go away.”

“Y-you can?”

The demon nodded, licking his lips.

“Dreams are delicious, each a different flavor- of course you caught me on a night that I’m hungry, so tell me sweet one, shall I give you a lovely dream in exchange for a meal?”

Dippers fingers worried at the sheet, his cheeks once again dusted pink, however he nodded, looking up at the demon, a soft whisper sounding. “Please…what do I need to do?”

“Don’t you worry about that, just go back to sleep and I will do the rest.” The demon cooed, stepping closer, helping the boy get under the sheet and blanket, tucking him in, his cold gloved fingers brushing through Dipper’s bangs before he pressed a kiss to Dipper’s lips. Using his influence to force the other’s body to fall once more back to sleep, the demon licking his lips in delight. Stroking his cold gloved fingers through Dipper’s hair and down his cheeks the demon once more kissed Dipper’s lips, a soft mist emitting from the boys’ mouth which the demon promptly inhaled, devouring the nightmares that wracked Dipper’s sleeping mind. With the mist gone and Dipper’s face that of rest, the demon stood back up, heading to the window, casting the boy one last look before slipping out.

Surely, he would be back again.

 

And that he was, for not even week later Dipper was once more up with a nightmare, his body shaking as he moved towards the window, gazing up at the full moon until he once more saw the shadow of the demon, whispering softly for him to come give him a dream. 

“It seems I’m back again my sweet one, your nightmare last week was most delicious- but something is amiss, have you called me here to eat yet another?” The demon practically purred, stepping closer to Dipper when the boy nodded, fingers once more stroking Dipper’s cheeks. “I’ll give you the sweetest dream you could ever imagine- but next time I will be wanting more than just a free meal, do you understand?”

Nodding eagerly, uncaring of the cost, Dipper was once again tucked into bed, a soft yawn escaping him as the demon worked his magic, this time, he could feel the soft kisses the demon gave him, the boy giving kisses back until his eye lids were to heavy and he found himself asleep, dreaming peacefully of cold fingers and kisses as the demon fed off his nightmares. 

 

Not even a night later Dipper sat by the window, fingers resting against the cool glass of his window, waiting up just a little past midnight for his ‘angel’ to appear, his blanket tucked around him, his breath fogging the window until he realized the demon once more had arrived, his golden eye full of glee at the sight. 

“My sweet one, have you had a bad dream again?”

“N-no, I- I don’t want to wake up anymore…” Dipper whispered, reaching out with his hands to hold one of the demon’s. “Please- the dreams you give me- they’re so much better than anything I could ever think of- so much better than reality…”

The demon’s eye widened in surprise before his lips fell into a smile.

“I want to dream and never wake up- I want to feel your hands on my cheeks and your lips on mine…” His cheeks were dark with embarrassment, eyes full of longing. “Please- won’t you give me a dream I won’t wake up from?”

Very few had asked such a request from the demon, and most received their dreams; most were found the next day dead in their beds, but this one?

The demon had plans for this one. 

“And you are sure this is what you want?”

Dipper nodded, his fingers continuing to hold the demons hand.

With a smile the demon led Dipper to the window, his lips kissing the boy’s once more before he slipped out, reassuringly helping Dipper through the window, holding the gasping boy’s hand, knowing full well just how far up they were. Moving Dipper as if he was weightless the demon had him up in his arms, carrying him bridal style, fingers closing Dipper’s tired eyes, lips pressing against his.

 

Were it anyone else the demon would have dropped them, letting them have their ‘eternal sleep’, but this one?

This one was different, he would let the boy have the sweetest of dreams, and in return the demon will feed off any nightmare that dared to intrude on his realm.

For he was a dream eater- a demon of illusion and consequence, and was never going to let Dipper go.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been so long ago since Dipper had ‘fallen’, when he strained to remember that night he could faintly feel a twitch that ran down his spine- he could just vaguely remember the chill that washed over him, could vaguely feel the fatigue that slowly brought him to his knees- and then…

Brown brows furrowed in thought, he tried to remember what happened next, however, it didn’t make a lick of sense to him- he had physically fallen asleep, and yet he was ‘awake’, forever awake in a dream- he had asked for it, of course he did- he begged the dream demon to put him under, and yet, he wasn’t sure if what he felt was truly just an illusion from the dream or what he might have been feeling body wise physically. It should have worried him- it would have worried him if it wasn’t for such a long time having passed, or, what he assumed was a long time. He never could really tell just how much time came and went- only knowing when the dream demon would visit- something that didn’t happen quite often, but when the other did Dipper was always eager and compliant, curling up in the dream demons lap, receiving his gentle hair pettings and kisses, always listening to Bills stories, of the dreams that the demon had eaten. Dipper listened intently, his cheek occasionally resting against Bill’s vest clad chest- at times he would be rewarded with gentle touches to his neck and chest, however he was never greedy, always grateful for the touches he did receive. 

In time the demon was no longer a mystery to Dipper, having learnt of the demons name Dipper felt a sense of pride wash over him at having earned such information- the thought of pleasing the demon that brought him such sweet dreams was enough to bring a blush to his cheeks and a spring in his step. Lazing about in the rather large armchair Bill had created for him, Dipper read through yet another large leather bound book; Dipper had wondered many a time just how all this could be, that was until he realized that each book- each item in the world he inhabited was created by the dream demon, most likely that these books he read were once books that Bill had seen in passing or even possibly read himself. It brought comfort to Dipper to know just how hard Bill worked to keep his never ending dream working- to know that each comfort he found in this realm was created just for him- why would he ever want to wake up?

Curled up still in his large chair Dipper turned the page in the book he read, his knees pressed to his chest whilst one arm draped over them, his cheeks resting against the arm rest of the chair. The dim lighting in the ‘room’ flickered before extinguishing completely, a single large gold eye appearing in the center before the light once more came to life, the tall and lean body of Bill standing where the large eye had been. Dressed in his usual black and gold attire he approached, closing the book Dipper had been reading before placing it aside onto an appearing arm table, white gloved fingers stroking down the curve of dipper’s cheeks.

“Good evening Dipper, are you enjoying your dreaming?” The demon cooed, his voice soft, his smile merely a shadow of a smirk on his lips.

“I would enjoy it more if you visited more often.” Dipper’s cheeks softly tinged pink at a kiss that was placed on his lips, a soft laugh echoing. 

“I will do my best to accommodate such a request.” He nodded, moving Dipper from the chair as if he were a mere doll, holding him until Bill was able to sit down, placing Dipper in his lap, fingers resting against his hips. “You have been stirring quite a bit today- I can feel it when you wander, you made me use quite a bit of energy today to add more to your dreams, now, how will you repay me for such a kind action?”

Licking his lips Dipper hummed in mock thought, fingers gently curling against Bills, bringing the gloved hand to his mouth to kiss.

“What if I gave you a sweet dream for once?” Dipper asked softly, his head tilting so that he could observe the one eyed demon, his lips once more pressed to clothed fingers. “You are always giving me such sweet dreams- surely I can repay you that way.” 

Chuckling at the timid words and eyeing the way Dipper’s cheeks once more colored the demon gave him a nod, fingers tilting Dipper’s chin up in order for him to press a kiss to his lips. Bill’s spare hand moved down Dipper’s chest lazily, the shirt and vest that Dipper wore slowly beginning to vanish as if they were merely fog, leaving Dipper’s chest exposed, an unmarked canvas that the demon loved to scratch and bite, knowing that each time he did so, he would always find it once more whole and blemish free once again. With practiced ease Dipper’s lips parted, his mouth opening for the demons snake like tongue, feeling the talon like points of Bills nails Dipper remained still, wincing at the ghostly sensation of pain, feeling the scrapes growing on his chest whilst his tongue was pinned.

The sensation of pain was soon gone, for a moment Dipper had to focus on whether or not there had been any discomfort to begin with, his mind pre-occupied with focusing on the demons movements and kisses- tongue pressing back against Bills, a whisper of a taste on his tongue before he was forced to open his eyes once more, gloved hands giving his hips a squeeze.

“Focus on me,” the demon growled in order to catch Dipper’s attention, his single eye aglow, the space they inhabited darkening, only stopping once Bill’s eye was the brightest thing in the space. “Good boy, now, move a little closer, that’s it.”

Moving to face the demon, his legs parting to straddle Bills thighs, Dipper rested his hands on the soft gold fabric of Bill’s vest, curling his fingers against it as he once more leant up to kiss him, noses nuzzling for a moment before lips melted against one another, Dipper’s baby blue eyes closing. Dipper was once more compliant in leaning forward, the simple tan shorts he wore melting from his body much like his shirt and vest- had it been anyone else touching him Dipper would have felt embarrassed; however, it was only Bill- the only being that Dipper ever had contact with- how could it be wrong?

Nipping the demon’s bottom lip Dipper hummed, his fingers playing with the smooth buttons that held the gold vest closed, whilst Bills hands rested on his hips, rocking Dipper forward playfully. More than willing- starved for touches and reassurance, Dipper nipped the lip again, sucking on the flesh whilst his hips began to rock without the demons guidance; it was an odd sensation- to be aroused in a dream, Dipper could feel the sensation, if not just a bit muffled, his toes curled at the sensation that washed over him once Bill began to trail his fingers forward from his hips, stroking the length of Dipper’s flaccid cock, helping in bringing him to hardness with gentle strokes and swipes of his clothed thumb against the tip. Releasing the lip that he had previously been sucked on Dipper pressed kisses against Bills lips, kissing just underneath the demon’s eye before pulling back, a ghost of a moan escaping him at the feeling of Bills fingers stroking and fisting against his cock. 

“To think such a beautiful dream could exist already,” Bill teased, his fingers fisting the cock a bit firmer, the eerie black of his pupil moving to observe the boy closer, his free gloved hand moving to stroke the curve of Dipper’s backside.

“I’m nothing compared to what you can create- I…” Dipper’s eyes grew down casted, his bottom lip jutting out softly in a sad pout, “I’m sure you give other’s endless dreams like you do me… people who are better than me…”

A sharp finger was soon pressed to the underside of Dipper’s chin, forcing the boy to look up, a flinch visible from him once he saw just how angry the demon looked.

“I do not give the gift of never ending dreams to anyone, you are the only exception- do not speak of yourself in such a lowly manner, or I may not be so gentle in my reminder.” Bill growled, pressing his lips to Dipper’s, giving his bottom lip a sharp bite before licking the ‘injured’ lip. He could feel Dipper shift closer, could feel the way Dipper’s cock twitched, once more Bill began to stroke his fingers, his eye watching the dreamer closely. “Am I understood?”

Hesitantly- fearful of causing the other to become once more angry, Dipper nodded, a soft noise escaping past his lips at the feeling of the hand tightening around his cock once more. Feeling the hand on his backside once more return Dipper arched his back to press closer against the dream demon, Dipper’s cheeks once more dusted pink at the intruding fingers that slipped between his cheeks- ghost of a shiver running up Dipper’s spine. Taking a deep breath Dipper knew better than to move or shift, keeping his legs still as well as resting his hands-on Bill’s clothed chest, forced to feel the tip from one of Bill’s fingers begin to stroke and prod at his puckered rim- he didn’t have to look up at Bill to know that the demon was most assuredly smirking, taking great pleasure in watching Dipper keep from moving. A soft burning was felt soon after once the demon worked in the finger, the intruding appendage soon pumping slowly, lazily in time with the movement of the fisting hand; a teasing hum escaped Bill as both his hand and finger moved in rhythm, a second digit working its way past the rim of muscle once Dipper soon grew relaxed, this time a broken moan being heard as well as his hips bucking.

“Such a sweet boy, you always look so much better with a smile on your lips than a frown.” The dream demon teased, lips pressing to the underside of Dipper’s jaw whilst he scissor his fingers, the third digit stroking the stretched hole before being plunged in, “breath, you’re doing so well, my sweet boy.”

Shifting his hips a soft whine was heard whilst Dipper tried to remain still, his fingers clutching to the fabric of Bill’s gold vest once he felt the three fingers beginning to thrust deeply, the hand on his cock stilling much to his displeasure. Leaning his head back to offer more of his neck and jaw for the demon to kiss Dipper clenched around the fingers that thrusted inside of him, his eyes half lidded in ever growing pleasure. All too soon however the fingers slipped out of him much to Dipper’s disappointment, the teeth that nipped along his neck were soon replaced with lips, kisses pressed to brush away a bit of the dull sting that Dipper could feel.

“A sweet dream, you promised me that, did you not?” Bill teased, his hand moving from Dipper’s cock to softly tug on a lock of his hair, moving back his lips were set in a shadow of a smirk, eye visibly darkening.

“I- I did.” Dipper whispered softly, watching as the dream demon before him began to remove his gloves, brown eyes blinking curiously at the sensation of his bare skin touching Bills. Glancing down in wonderment Dipper’s cheeks dusted pink once more at the sight of Bill’s bare lower body- it was always an odd sensation to feel the ‘skin’ contact on his own- a whisper of a sensation that he found he could become lost in as long as he tuned out the sliver of cold that tugged on the background of his senses. Stroking his fingers down the front of Bill’s vest Dipper worked his digits down to the demons bare hips, noting just how ‘solid’ the other felt, his mind keeping the thought process going- as long as he thought he could feel the other then he ‘could.’ 

“Is that something you wish to retract?”

Bills voice was soft, with just a hunt of playfulness at the end, however his body remained perfectly still, the demons golden hued eye observing Dipper quietly- were the other to say no then he would stop, even in a reality created of dreams the demon did not push the other for anything, simply offering the boy choices and complying to his whims once Dipper would eventually answer. Catching the way the dreamer shook his head Bill allowed the smug smile to grow on his lips, hands once more moving to rest on Dipper’s hips. 

“Use your words.”

“No… I don’t want to retract what I said.” Dipper admitted after a moment, his hands shaking with nervousness mixed with anticipation, a kiss being pressed to his lips to silence him as Bills hands moved to help him move closer, guiding Dipper’s hips upwards as the dreamer reached behind himself to part his own cheeks. Nipping Bill’s upper lip Dipper felt his hips being pressed downwards, his body moving obediently as he relaxed himself enough to begin taking the thick head of Bill’s cock inside of him- a shadow of pain running through him before melting back into the sensation of ‘touch’. Releasing the demons lips Dipper parted his lips for the other to stroke his tongue, his own hands moving back to hold onto the material of Bill’s vest, his tongue pinned down with ease; it was a ghost of a nudge that Dipper received before he began to work his way back down, taking most of the demons rather large cock, his hole burning at being stretched even more than he was prepared for. A soft pant escaped Dipper as his fingers fisted the material of Bills vest before beginning to rock his hips, forcing himself to relax before raising himself just a few inches before slipping back down, careful to not move too much, allowing his body time to properly stretch to Bill’s girth; in time, with kisses pressed to his lips Dipper’s hips rocked once more, hips sliding upwards to begin to slip off before he thrusted back down, taking up a slow pace of thrusts and rocking, eyes never leaving Bill’s. 

Chuckling softly Bill brought his hand once more to Dipper’s chin, this time allowing his fingers to stroke the curve before moving his hand to cup the blushing dreamers cheek, his free hand once against resting on Dipper’s hip, thumb stroking and kneading a small circle against Dipper’s hip bone. Encasing Dipper’s lips in a kiss once more the demon took his time in biting the dreamers bottom lip, pulling the plumped flesh forward before darting his snake like tongue out to lick the inner side of it; releasing the plumped flesh Bill worked his tongue past Dipper’s partially parted lips, the tip of his tongue mapping out Dipper’s teeth before curling and stroking against the bubble gum sweet tongue the other possessed. It always amazed the demon each time he could feel and taste the dreamer- each touch was real to him, the flavors intoxicating- he wondered for a moment if perhaps Dipper could truly feel all this, or if it was merely just a dream for the other. Keeping himself focused on the moment Bill pinned Dipper’s tongue down quickly, his hips bucking up to thrust inside the dreamer deeper, the nail of his thumb digging into Dipper’s hip. He was a demon, what did he care about such feelings of the other?

Hearing the muffled cry from Dipper, Bill eased up on his thumb, thrusting slowly in apology whilst his hand slipped from Dipper’s hip to the dreamer’s cock, his tongue finally easing up on Dippers. Perhaps centuries ago Bill would have relished in the discomfort he had caused the boy before him- but Dipper was different than any he had given a dream too, the boy still tasted pure no matter how many dreams Bill ate from him- no matter how many times he touched and marked the other, Dipper was just something he couldn’t bring himself to truly harm. It was a truly odd sensation, and yet, Bill couldn’t bring himself together to see if he could even try and hurt him.

Hearing the moans from the dreamer Bill began to rock his hips in time with Dipper’s thrusts, the hand cupping Dipper’s cheeks thumb moving to stroke his cheek bone as his tongue retracted, the kiss finally broken with a pant. Slipping his lips down to the juncture of Dipper’s neck and shoulder Bill bit down to earn yet another cry of pleasure, his hand moving to once more wrap around Dipper’s cock, fingers teasingly beginning to stroke. Lapping his tongue against the skin caught between his teeth the demon couldn’t help but growl, feeling the way Dipper thrusted down upon him quicken as well as the soft whispers of pleasure that the dreamer moaned and hissed; rewarding him for his obedience Bill tightened his fingers around the appendage, beginning to stroke faster, keeping purposely out of rhythm of Dipper’s thrusts much to the boy’s frustration. 

“Now, now, no need to be upset,” Bill smirked as his hand soon fell in rhythm with Dipper’s thrusts, his gold hued eye rolling up to observe Dipper once more as he released the skin from his mouth, moving just an inch upwards to mark yet another piece of Dipper’s neck before he bit at the underside of Dipper’s jawline. Hearing the grunt of pain Bill eased up on his bites, instead turning his focus once more on stroking in time with Dipper’s thrusts that became more erratic with each passing moment, the boys chocolate brown eyes closing half way as his head lulled back, his own hands fisting desperately at Bill’s gold threaded vest. Dipper’s breath began to hitch with each swipe felt on the tip of his cock, Bill’s thumb purposefully moved slow as the fingers stroked down; with each thrust down Dipper began to clench his inner walls around Bill’s cock, his thighs trembling as he forced himself to keep pace until he could feel the familiar warmth bubble and pool in his lower belly, eyes shutting tightly as he continued to thrust down, pace speeding up in order to fuel his oncoming orgasm- whispers and whines escaping him until a soft mantra was heard- pleadings for Bill to move his hand faster- to bite him harder until he begged for no more. 

How could the dream demon deny such a request?

Removing his hold on Dipper’s cheek Bills hand soon took hold of Dipper’s hip, guiding the boy’s thrusts down harder, deeper until he felt himself fully sheathed, it was only with this accomplished did he begin to fist Dipper’s cock harder, his own groan of pleasure sounding at the sensation of Dipper clenching around his cock tightly, the dreamers back arching once more as he whimpered.

“Need to- please… can I?” Dippers’ voice made little effort to speak in a full sentence, the boy’s eyes half lidded and glossy, his fingers succeeding in undoing two of Bills vest buttons. 

Giving his answer in the form of a tight squeeze Bill worked his hand faster, urging the boy to climax as he leant forward to kiss just below his ear lobe, giving the tender flesh a bite before tugging; he could feel Dipper tighten around him once more before the boy’s hips bucked, his cock pulsing hard in Bills hand before he cried out. It was truly like music to Bills ears to hear the boy cry out his name, fingers fisting the vest hard enough that were they in the physical world it would tear, the feeling of wet warmth splattering across Bills fingers as well as hips as Dipper came with a cry, cheeks tinged red with embarrassment however, that did not stop Bill from continuing to fist and stroke his hand. Bill’s own hips bucking as he growled out words of praise, continuing to pleasure the other until he himself felt himself slipping over the line of climaxing, both clean and cum coated hand holding Dipper’s hips down as he came with a rough growl of pleasure, forcing Dipper to take all of him as he pumped him full of cum, feeling the way Dipper gasped and panted, hands holding him tight enough that his hips would surely be bruised in a mere minute or two. Releasing his hold on Dipper’s hips Bill pressed a kiss to the boy’s lips, a brow raised at feeling Dipper’s arms wrap around him.

“Please…don’t go just yet…” Dipper murmured, his voice still soft and airy, his breathe still coming out as soft pants. “You always leave too soon- won’t you stay?”

“Do not worry, I will not be going anywhere for a while- I promised I would see you more often, did I not?”

Thinking it better than to leave the demon nodded, relaxing in the armchair much to Dipper’s pleasure, the boy still keeping them together, cum barely trickling from Dipper’s cock plugged hole. Resting his cheek against Bill’s neck Dipper sighed softly, inhaling the scent of musk and something he could yet place his finger upon- he wondered if he was only imagining having this sense of smell.

“Bill- my sister, how are her dreams?” He wondered softly, snuggling closer to the demon as he felt a hand stroke through his chocolate locks- the skin of his neck slowly healing despite its previous harsh treatment.

“I am not fully sure.” Bill finally spoke after a moment, his own eye half lidded- he was thankful that Dipper was not looking at him for he knew that the other would surely know he was telling a lie. “I am sure she is having sweet dreams.”

“How long have I been asleep for?”

Bills eyes closed further at the innocent enough question, his fingers tightening on the lock of hair he held.

“Time loses most meaning for me, however, I would not hazard no more than a century.” Bill finally whispered, feeling Dipper’s arms tightening around him, a choked gasp of a sob being heard. “Do not worry Dipper, I will not let your dreams turn sour.”

“Thank you.” Dipper murmured softly, his eyes closing for just a moment, relishing in the sensations he could feel unaware of the fate his true physical form was dealt with. 

 

Sitting up by the stars the dream demon watched the various lights of the stars compete with the city lights below- one leg rested over the other as he sat adrift in the night, a body of a once budding teenager laid forever asleep in his lap- the boys skin an ashy pale whilst his face forever rested in a look of peace- the heat of the body long gone with no signs of life save for the aura that remained adrift around it, forced to remain there by the dream demon himself. 

Stroking a hand through the dead dreamer’s hair Bill sighed softly- he would never have the heart to tell him just how many years had actually passed, or how many nightmares he had eaten from his sister- no, it was best to keep him in the peaceful dream he eternally inhabited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit this is not my best work, I have been fighting mental illness lately and honestly it’s been a bit of struggle to even get out of bed- so this is just something small and quick I wrote up the other night- a requested continuation of my other fic, Dream Eater- take it as you will.  
> Thank you as always for reading.


End file.
